A Sweetened Moment
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "Is today special?" he asked. Kuchel smiled softly at her little son. "Yes, today is your birthday, Levi."


Kuchel Ackerman hurried down the dirty street, carrying the tightly wrapped bundle close to her chest. Her dirtied gown made her fit into the filth of the city, identifying her as a citizen. Yet the clean cloth she was holding seemed to stand out, and she was eager to get into closed doors and preserve what pureness was left of what she was guarding.

She quickly entered the room she stayed in, closing and bolting the door. With a heavy, tired sigh, she closed her eyes briefly before glancing back at the small bed. In that small bed, wrapped up in sheets, was a small, dark haired child. He blinked sleepily, opening his eyes to regard her. Upon sighting Kuchel, he smiled, lifting his head. "Mama," he said, sitting up and sliding off the bed.

She smiled back, feeling her heart swell with emotions as she knelt down to her son's level. "Hello Levi," she said, running her fingers through his hair. Out of the two of them, Levi was the cleanest, as she always made sure to brush his hair and wash his face. It was not much down in this filthy world, but she was determined to clean the cheeks of her son daily, as if to clean the Underground City off of him.

"You were fast," he commented, grabbing her skirts with his hands as she rose up.

She chuckled as she walked to a small table, setting her bundle down. Sitting on a small stool, she bent over to pick up Levi who had diligently followed her. She sat him on her lap and noticed how he had stayed quiet, observing the bundle before him.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked softly, glancing at him.

He tilted his tiny head. "The day you don't have to work?" he asked innocently.

A small smile came across her face. "Yes," she started slowly. "I do not have to work today." Thank God for that. "But do you know why I don't have to work today?"

He shook his head, though he looked thoughtful, as if desperately trying to find the answer, as if it were obvious.

"Okay," he said quickly, leaning against her as she pulled him close. "Is today special?"

She grinned, reaching out to begin untying the white cloth that concealed whatever was inside. "Today," she started. "Is indeed special because it is when I received a very special present."

Levi beamed when he saw what the white cloth was hiding. "An orange ball!" he exclaimed, kicking his little feet. "And socks!"

She could not help but chuckle at his excitement, yet she also felt a small measure of sorrow that such simple objects would bring a child such happiness and joy. "Actually Levi," she said. "The orange ball is a fruit, called an orange. You eat it."

"So it's an orange ball," Levi said simply, reaching out to play with the fruit. It was a bright thing in such a dark, damp room. It seemed to contain all the brightness that they needed as Levi stared at it in his grubby hands.

"Well, yes," she confessed finally, not bothering to argue with her son's logic. "But I am giving this orange to you as a present." With that, her smile grew. "Because it is your birthday."

Levi frowned, going still for a moment. He did not take his eyes off of the orange though. "The day I came to you?"

She held him close. "Yes, the day you came to me. The day when I myself got a present as well. I got you as my present, my beloved gift."

"And now you give me a gift!" Levi declared, eyes bright as he went back to touching and exploring the orange. "An orange and socks!"

Kuchel felt a swell of pride inside of her as she watched Levi's happiness. Yes, all the work and effort she put in to gathering the money to buy that one peice of fruit and new socks was worth it. She had nearly wept with joy when she found a pure, ripe orange in the stalls, and she eagerly bought it with Levi in mind. She wanted him to have something sweet on his birthday, as well as something soft to keep his feet warm at night.

Right now, he seemed more interested in the fruit then the two simple socks. It made her chuckle once more.

"No Levi," she said quickly when she noticed Levi trying to put the orange in his mouth. "You don't eat it like that-"

"Right!" Levi said, as if remembering. "We have to wash our hands like you always say!" With that, he scrambled off of her lap and stumbled to the little bucket in the corner. Kuchel blinked in amusement as she watched her son wash his hands as she always instructed him.

"Well, yes," she started as she approached him with a clean rag and started to dab at his face. "But there's also a different way you eat this food. You see, it has a protective layer of skin that keeps the juicy fruit safe."

"Like a shield!" Levi said happily as he moved his head so Kuchel could get his other cheek. He grabbed the rag from her hands and stretched on his tippy toes. "My turn," he said as he cleaned her face.

Kuchel smiled as she leaned in, closing her eyes as Levi tried his best to clean her face. When he was done, she picked him back up and approached the table that held the precious fruit. She sat down with him back on her lap, and she pulled out a knife. Taking the orange, she began to peel it while Levi watched closely.

"It smells funny," he commented as she cut at the fruit.

She nodded. "Yes, it's fresh." She missed the excited look on her sons face at the mention of the word 'fresh.'

When she was done, she cut up the orange in tiny bits and gave them to her son. Levi chewed on one piece, his eyes lighting up. "It's...sweet!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she stated quickly as she wiped at his chin as bits of the orange juice dripped. "Is it good?" she asked hopefully.

Levi nodded happily as he took another piece before giving another to her. "Here mama! We share."

She gently pushed his hand away. "I already had one," she said quickly. "You can eat it." It was enough to see her son enjoy his little gift. It was enough that she made this day special with something new, made this day stand out on his birthday.

She reflected on these thoughts as she held Levi close that night in bed, his little feet wearing the new socks she had bought him. She smiled as she buried her head in his hair, noting how he still smelled like the sweet fruit.

"Happy birthday, Levi," she whispered softly. She only hoped that she could be there for many more.

* * *

Captain Levi Ackerman strode through the halls of the Survey Corps headquarters, his boots clicking against the stone flooring. He nodded to the few scouts who acknowledged him, though he did his best to ignore Hanji's knowing glance, or the flash of understanding in Mike's eyes. He even tried to brush off Commander Erwin's subtle comments on taking today easy.

They knew what day it was today and how he felt about this particular date. Yet none of them knew why he felt or acted in such a manner.

The sun was high and bright, yet it did nothing to fight against the bitter cold of the weather.

Huh, bitter and cold. Much like he acted today. Guess it was meant to be.

He rode his horse into town, arriving to his destination. He dismounted and looked through the booths that were still open. With narrowed, silver eyes, he quickly payed for the simple bag and approached his horse once more.

Hanji had once asked him why he arrived from the town with only one bag on this particular day. She had even asked him what was in it. She had learned rather quickly that she was not going to get an answer from him, and she, along with many others, knew not to inquire any further.

Alone and safe in his room once more, he placed the bag down on the table before removing his cape. He washed his hands and quickly checked to make sure he was not overly dirty. He did not move for many more minutes before glancing back at the bag that was on the table.

With a silent sigh, he pulled out a knife and pulled the small, orange fruit from the bag. Sitting down, he began to peel the fruit.

His thoughts wandered as he cut at the fruit, the sweet scent filling his nose and bringing back memories. He closed his eyes and say back with a slice in his hand. Glancing outside where the sun was still bright, he smiled ruefully.

She had lied that day, lied so that he would enjoy his little present she had bought for him. As a child, it had never occurred to him that his mother couldn't possibly have had an orange before him. He had just accepted what she said without question as he had gobbled on the sweet, new fruit.

She had tried to make something new and special for him. She had sacrificed so much, yet she still found something to give.

"Thank you, mother," he whispered simply.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little piece dedicated to our favorite captain. God Bless.**


End file.
